the dusty crow
by fabledfate
Summary: Qrow Branwen has accepted that disaster will always follow him wherever he goes or does even when he was young he knows that his own family kicked him out when he was 11 about 27 years ago when he was a boy with white hair called lincoln loud but even he could not expect that his past will come back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

Qrow branwen has accepted that disaster will always follow him wherever he goes or does even when he was young he know that his own family kicked him out when he was 11 about 27 years ago when he was a boy with white hair called lincoln loud but even he could not expect that his past will come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer do not own loud house or rwby

"People talking"

" **Peoples yelling"**

" _drunk Qrow"_

Chapter 1

Qrow Branwen( a 38-year-old man he has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.) was sitting in a bar after the battle at haven after everything settled down. Qrow was downing drinks thinking about his past before going to Beacon even before he wanted to be a hunter when he was a boy named Lincoln loud and How his own family kicked him out. Qrow heavily drunk with a beer in his hand turns to the screen

" _I could not blame them knowing what I know now that I really am bad luck thanks to my Semblance, but hindsight is 20/20. How was I supposed to know that I was in a ..._ _ **hic**_ _….universe that did not have Semblance, grim or dust….?."_ said Qrow as he took another drink of his beer then looks back at the screen

" _I bet you are wondering how Lincoln loud the man with a plan ….._ _ **hic**_ _. .. became me Qrow….._ _ **Hic**_ _…..Branwen the living bad luck charm"_ Qrow said as he took another drink out of his beer

" _Let me tell you on a trip through memory ….. Hic….. lane_ " said Qrow as he filled his flask with whiskey. When his nieces yang( a 18 year old blond hair woman wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. She also wears fitted black pants, and her hair has been let down) and ruby( a 16 year old with red and black hair wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. a black skirt with red tulle underneath, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset with red stripe holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear and tear Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem.) came in and started to drag him out the bar

" Uncle Qrow come on we have a celebration to go to" said yang dragging him out the bar with ruby

" _it all started like this,_ " said Qrow said as he walked out the door taking a sip from his flask.

" Uncle Qrow who are you talking to?" asked ruby as the door closed

-flashback-

Lincoln(Qrow) Loud ( a young man at the age of 11 with white hair wearing a orange polo and blue jeans is the middle child of 11 children and the only boy) was outside the house thanks to his family believing he was bad luck thanks to his wanting time to himself and his sister Lynn jr's superstitions because she lost a game. They all turned on him kicked him out of the house, sold all his stuff and boarded up his room. Right now his family were not home.

" nows my chance." said lincoln as he sneaks in to the house and makes his way up to his room and seen it was boarded he tried to pull the boards of but no luck.

" dang it" said lincoln then he sees the vent

" if lucy can do it so can I" said lincoln as he climbed into the vent and makes his way into his room.

" alright I am in" said lincoln as he look around his room or what was left of his room. His bed and dresser was gone along with his comics and everything else was in boxes that said Bad luck things. Seeing this brought a tear to lincoln's eye and he felt pain in his heart.

" that's what they of me then I am leaving" said lincoln as he gathered his what he need clothes and leaves his room through the vent, then he gets some money from his parent's room and a few snacks when he heard something in lisa's and lily's room.

"What was that!"said lincoln as he went to check what that was. As he entered the room he turned on the light and seen that lisa's left something and it exploded and foam was everywhere he steps in the room but starts to slip and hits a device of lisa's shelf. The device hits the ground and sends a spark through the foam. Shocking him as a portal opens up and lincoln falls into it about to pass out falling into darkness at a fast rate and crashes into the ground

-interruption-

" _an that Is how I got to_ _Remnant,_ _bet you are wondering how…._ _ **Hic**_ _..that I went from how I looked then to how I look now"_ said qrow interrupting his flashback as he took a swig from his flask as he looked at the screen

" uncle Qrow seriously who are you talking to?" said ruby as she stared at her drunk uncle with her sister as he keeped moving forward.

-flashback-

Lincoln could barely open his as his body was in pain and he could not move but he sees a girl the same age as him with red eyes and black hair in a ponytail with a red and black dress.

" can you hear me I am going to unlock your aura to save your life." said the girl as she pushed her aura in to him unlocking his aura but with and unexpected result his genetic makeup changed instead of white hair and green eye he now has black hair and red eyes looking like a male version of the girl. Then his wounds start to heal at a fast rate being able to recover from the fall but he passed out. The girl was surprised by the sudden change in appearance picks him up and takes him to her tribes doctor.

2 days later

" what happened" said lincoln as he woke up in a hospital bed noticing his voice was slightly different. Trying to get out of the bed but the doctor stopped him.

" young man you need to stay in bed you are not fully healed" said the doctor then lincoln seen a mirror and seen the changes to his body.

" what happened to me?" asked lincoln as the the doctor get in front of him and then lincoln seen the girl that saved his life behind the doctor.

" well young man It seems that your genetic makeup and structure change when miss Branwen unlocked your aura making you biologically siblings but with your dna still different from hers , but we would like to know how you ended up that way? Asked the doctor. Lincoln then tells them his story of how he ended up like that. When he reached the end the doctor had tears in his eyes and then the girl went and gave him a quick hug then went in front of him

" lincoln I think that the foam mixed with electricity made your dna unstable and when I unlocked you aura it change your dna to almost match mine." said raven

" ok but you never introduce yourself" said lincoln as he stared at her

" oh right pardon me my name is Raven Branwen" said raven as they begin to talk and bond with each other like twins. She told him about the world he is now in, she told him about the grimm, dust, Semblance _,_ and aura butThen lincoln had an idea that he needed to run by raven.

" Raven I think I want to change my name" said lincoln as raven looked at him shocked

" why do you want to change your name lincoln" said raven then lincoln begins to take a breath and then starts to speak.

" raven I want a change and a fresh start in this universe that I am now in."said lincoln

" ok lincoln but what is the name your are changing to?" asked raven

" my new name is Qrow Branwen twin brother to Raven Branwen." said the now named Qrow.

-end flashback-

" _I was raised and train by the bandit tribe until ….. HIc … me and raven entered combat school and as they say the rest is history I ….Hic …. Later found out that I was bad luck thanks to my Semblance that I ….. Hic….. could not control but what hurt the most is that lynn was right I am just bad luck."_ said Qrow as he took another swig from his flask then ruby and yang turn to him.

" Uncle Qrow you are not just bad luck you the best and awesome uncle that I have" said ruby

"Ruby I am your only uncle" said Qrow

"Yeah uncle crow you let us have fun"said yang still dragging Qrow back to the place they stay at after the battle of haven.

" _that is true maybe I should be like you dad then….. Hic… firecracker" said Qrow_ as ruby and yang stop in place and thought of Qrow acting like their dad and shivered at the thought

" no no just no that would be just a murder on us uncle Qrow" said yang making a pun using Qrows name causing Qrow and Ruby to grown at it. They make it back to the house with the party still going on. Qrow sees Oscar/ozpin( 14 year old boy with He wears a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. His olive pants are held up by orange suspenders and are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. His hands are covered by orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage, though it's noted to not be covering a wound.) the kid with Ozpin's soul on the couch asleep. He turn and sees the rest of the teen's and their friends/ families having fun when a portal opens up and 12 people fall into the room. Qrow looks and sees who it is and takes his flask out

" I am too sober for this" said Qrow as he downs his flask and looks at the people that fell through the portal the Loud family just the way he remembered them

End

Authers note

Hello Fablefate here sorry I have not been able to update my stories through the years and Different yet the same I been busy with college and had a bit of writer's block but will hopefully have them updated within the next week sorry for the wait and please tell me what you think of my new story in the comments


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer do not own loud house or rwby

"People talking"

" **Peoples yelling"**

" _drunk Qrow"_

-last time-

He turn and sees the rest of the teen's and their friends/ families having fun when a portal opens up and 12 people fall into the room. Qrow looks and sees who it is and takes his flask out

" I am too sober for this" said Qrow as he downs his flask and looks at the people that fell through the portal the Loud family just the way he remembered them

-now-

Qrow drank until the flask was empty as he looked at the louds slowly getting up of the floor. He could not believe that his old life has finally found him and they have not change. Qrow starts to blame his bad luck as he put the flask in his pocket.

" _figures…..Hic" said qrow_ as lynn sr(a tall 38 year old brown haired man and the father to the loud siblings) helped rita loud( a 38 year old blonde haired woman and the mother of the loud siblings.) out of the pile of children holding Lily( a 1 year old blonde baby girl and the youngest load sister). Then lori( a blonde haired 17 year old wearing a blue tank top and khaki shorts a overprotective,loving,caring but bossy oldest of the loud sisters) helped leni(a blonde 16 year old wearing a green sun dress with a bit of a ditzy personality, as well as being the 2nd oldest loud sister) off the floor and dusted each other off when lola( a blonde haired 6 year old pageant queen twin and one of the youngest loud sisters) got the floor with her twin lana( a blonde haired 6 year old tomboy, animal loving and handy girl and one of the youngest loud sister).luna (a dark brown haired 15 year old wearing purple clothes with a skull on her shirt and carrying a guitar and the 3rd oldest loud sister) was checking if lucy(a gothic 8 year old black haired girl that got her hair color and pale skin from her grandmother on her dad's side wearing black clothes she has a gloomy and spooky personality and is the 7th oldest loud sister) and lisa( a brown haired 4 year old genius wearing a green sweater and pink baggy pants and the 2nd youngest loud sister) to see if they were okay as luan(a light brown haired 14 year old wearing a white button up with a pink flower on it and a yellow and green striped skirt a joke loving personality and the 4th oldest loud sister) helped lynn jr.(a brown haired 13 year old wearing a red and white jersey number 1 on it and red shorts who has a competitive and athletic personality and the 5th oldest loud sister) louds back on their feet looked over themselves not noticing the people around them.

" is everyone ok?"asked rita when they heard the sound of a blade unshaved they turned around to see ruby,yang,Weiss Schnee(a 18 year old female with white hair wearing a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat.A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.),Jaune Arc( an 18 year old blond male wearing a black hoodie, with a modified pure white chestplate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist. He also wears dark brown laced boots and a new brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist)behind him is Lie Ren( 18 year old male with magenta hair with a pink patch, he wears his hair down, and it has grown to, as his concept art notes, "almost butt-length". His attire is similar to before in color. He has a longer, sleeveless tailcoat. Under it he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.)with Nora valkyrie( 18 year old female with orange hair wearing gloves and wears a white top with a heart cut-out on the top that has a diagonal cut through it. She also wears a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wears a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles and tips.) with Blake Belladonna( 18 year old cat faunes female with black hair and black cat ears on her head wearing a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. Blake has been left with a scar on her left her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt.) with her parents Kali Belladonna ( 38 year old female cat faunes with black hair cut short with cat ears on her head with three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.) and Ghira Belladonna ( 40 year old male faunes and chieftain of Menagerie. is a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique is in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists are shown to be covered in thick, black fur. He also possesses retractable claws in his fingertips.) with Sun Wukong( 19 year old male monkey faunes with blonde hair and a monkey tail. Wearing two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck,with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem.) and Ilia Amitola( 18 year old female chameleon faunes with brown hair with her skin has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs and face. Her brown hair is tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail, and her eyes are a light gray with a faintly bluish tint. She wears a black, plum and navy sleeveless stealth suit with short legs. The suit has two parts to the bottom section - a navy blue front panel that matches her belts and a plum color to the rest. The color divide is at the center of her thighs. The stealth suit zipper is gold, and over it, she wears navy blue belts with gold buckles. She wears simple black boots with a cuff and a black glove on her right hand.) next to them and everybody had their weapons pointed at the louds. The loud family sees all the weapons turned on them and put their hands up in the air.

" **who are you people and why are you here** " shouted Ghira ready to attack if they made the wrong move. Lynn Sr steps forward in front of his family with his hands still in the air.

" we mean you no harm we are just here looking for our son lincoln" said Lynn sr

"Like we believe that you all must be sent here to try to try and take us out." said sun as he and the others ready their weapons but then Qrow got in the middle of them.

" _alright that is enough…...Hic…. you all are acting like paranoid children"_ said Qrow to the group not noticing the louds flinch when he said paranoid children.

" Uncle Qrow you are drunk" said yang

" _that maybe be true but I might be drunk….Hic…. but I notice that most of the people are not even old enough to go to combat…. Hic…_ _ **school heck look at their faces they are frighten.**_ _"said_ Qrow as he said that they realised they were wrong and put their weapons away. Qrow then goes to the freezer and grabs a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass and poured the rest into his flask and throws the bottle away and sits on a stool by the counter away from everybody.

" What is going on" thought Qrow as he drinks in solitude.

" sorry about that" said ruby as everybody said their apologies the large family

" that is misunderstandings happen but who are you people?"asked rita

" I am Ghira this is my wife Kali and our daughter blake" said Ghira as he points to Kali and blake starting of the introductions. Then Ilia came up to them.

" I am Ilia" said Ilia as she was pushed aside by Nora with dragging Ren and Jaune with her.

" I am Nora this is my partner Ren and are leader Jaune" said Nora as she hugs both Jaune and Ren as they moved for Weiss to introduced herself

" hello I am Weiss Schnee it is a pleasure to meet you. " said weiss as she moved over for ruby

" I am ruby rose this is my sister Yang. on the couch is oscar/ozpin and at the counter is my uncle Qrow " said ruby as she point to yang, Oscar and Qrow. then Sun come up to them still not believing their story.

" I am Sun wukong but who are you people and why are you here" said sun looking at the family strongly but then blake slaps him in the back of the head and pulls him by the ear away from the family

" oh right I am rita loud and this is my husband Lynn loud sr and youngest daughter lily." said rita as lori comes up.

" I am lori loud."said lori then leni comes up but trips unharmed she gets up.

" I totally love you outfits I am leni have you seen my brother?" asked leni not phased by the situation they were in a few minutes ago. Then luna came up with her guitar.

" dudes and dudettes are you ready to rock I am luna Loud" said luna playing a note with her guitar as luan walks up.

" hello I am luan loud sorry about just dropping in on you all" said luan making a joke then Yang starts to laugh at the joke as the of the rest sisters start to grown at the joke.

" I will admit you are punny one." said Yang as luan started to laugh at the joke as everybody grown as lynn jr pushed luan away. Everybody made a note to keep them apart.

" I am lynn loud jr I am the best at sports" said lynn when she noticed Qrow eyes her but then turns away and drinks his drink.

' I am lucy what rhymes with kind?" asked lucy behind jaune surprising everybody almost giving them a heart attack but surprised them was who responded.

" _Find " answered_ Qrow still drinking his drink not looking at them. Then lola and Lana started to ask questions

" I am Lola and I love you tiara ms weiss." said lola with stars in her eyes

"Thank you yours is good as well." said weiss flattered as lana looked at sun

" I am lana and mr. sun your tail is amazing along with their ears are cool are you all part animal man that is cool." said lana as the faunes started to answer her Questions. Finally lisa came up and introduce herself.

"Greetings I am Lisa loud."said lisa with a bit of a lisp in her voice as she held two devices in her hands one that was flashing.

" good to know who you are but why did come out of a portal?" asked Jaune looking at the family as everyone turned to them.

" well you see a month ago my son ran away from home because we went to far and thought he was bad luck" said Rita as she explained what lead to the event of him running away from home.

" you see when we got home" said Rita as she began to have a flashback

-Flashback-

Vanzilla pulls in the yard of the loud house and the louds exit the car they had just came back from an trip to the lake. They had left lincoln at home because of his bad luck. Lynn sr looks in the backyard and does not see lincoln and sees the backdoor open he rushes inside the house. His wife stops him

" honey what is wrong?"asked rita

"Lincoln is not in the backyard and the back door was open" said lynn sr as they rush up to lincoln's room but see it was still boarded up.

" lincoln young man you are in trouble come out here"said lynn sr

" It is still boarded up how could he get in?"asked rita

" maybe he got in through the vent" said lynn sr as he runs and gets a hammer and starts to remove the boards. When he was finished he opened the door.

" lincoln" started Lynn sr but to his surprised lincoln was not there. Fearing the worse he went and called the police to report that lincoln has run away. Then lynn sr called a family meeting and told his daughters that lincoln ran away. Each one of the sisters started to cry saying it was their fault. They got into a huddle and cried until the cops came and they told them lincoln ran away but not because he was treated badly that to them thinking he was bad luck to prevent their parents from going to jail. Two weeks later there was no sign of lincoln but the family did not give up hope to find him lisa who has be hard at work had finally completed a tracking device that would lead them to lincoln. The family gathers in the living room lisa actives the device and it picks up a trail. The arrow on the device started to point up stairs leading them to lisa's and lily's room to another device that lisa made but was broken. Lisa recognizes the device once she sees it the device was the reality hopper a device that can take people to a different universe.

" family units it seems that are brother has went to a different universe on accident which explains why the room was a mess. I theorise that when lincoln was in the house he heard a explosion in the room went to check it out. He entered the room accidently knocking over the reality Hopper and getting sucked into a portal and got stranded in another universe at random." said lisa as her family looks at the broken device.

" lisa how long will it take to fix it?" asked lynn Jr

" It should take me two weeks to fix it and find the universe he is located at" said Lisa as she began to work. Two weeks later she had finished the repairs and found the location of the universe lincoln is in. they get ready to go when lisa explains the modifications she made.

" the device should take us to within 30 feet from lincoln's location." said lisa as she activated the device and they went through the portal.

-flashback end-

" that is how we got here we just want to say sorry to our son and take him home and be a family" said rita getting nods from her daughters

" we are sorry to hear about your son and hopefully he will forgive you" said Kali then the family turn to lisa.

" lisa is the tracker ready" asked lori

" it is active" said lisa as she turn it on and a arrow pops up on the screen she begins to follow it to where Qrow was drinking and when she reached Qrow the device dinged. The family was surprised that it lead them to Qrow.

" Lisa is the device working it just lead us to mr Qrow" said lola

" the device is working but I don't know what it is wrong it should have lead us to lincoln unless…." said lisa as everybody gathered around her

" lincoln" said lisa looking at Qrow who turned his red eyes at her

"It has been a long time since I have be called that name" said Qrow surprising everybody taking out his flask and taking a swig.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer do not own_ _loud house_ _or rwby_

" _People talking"_

" _ **Peoples yelling"**_

" _drunk Qrow"_

 _-last time-_

" _that is how we got here we just want to say sorry to our son and take him home and be a family" said rita getting nods from her daughters_

" _we are sorry to hear about your son and hopefully he will forgive you" said Kali then the family turn to lisa._

" _lisa is the tracker ready" asked lori_

" _it is active" said lisa as she turn it on and a arrow pops up on the screen she begins to follow it to where Qrow was drinking and when she reached Qrow the device dinged. The family was surprised that it lead them to Qrow._

" _Lisa is the device working it just lead us to mr Qrow" said lola_

" _the device is working but I don't know what it is wrong it should have lead us to lincoln unless…." said lisa as everybody gathered around her_

" _lincoln" said lisa looking at Qrow who turned his red eyes at her_

" _It has been a long time since I have be called that name" said Qrow surprising everybody taking out his flask and taking a swig._

 _-now-_

" _ **What?"**_ _shouted everybody as they turned to Qrow who looked at their shocked faces._

" _I said It has been a long time since I have be called that name" said Qrow again taking another drink not caring._

" _but how" asked Jaune looking at Qrow as the Loud family stairs at Qrow not believing he was lincoln._

" _I came here through a portal same as them but…..Hic ... 27 years ago with genetic makeup messed up and badly hurt when I meet Raven who unlocked my aura changing my looks." said Qrow to the group._

" _you can't be lincoln you are to old." said lori_

" _yeah mate you are about same age as our Parents our brother has only been gone for a month." said luna_

" _that is not funny"said luan as Qrow raised from his stool and turn to them._

" _you really think I care that you believe that I am not lincoln because I am not lincoln loud anymore. I have not been him In 27 years and….. Hic… apparently This universe time moves faster than your universe that is just my bad luck"_ said Qrow as he starts to get up not noticing Lynn jr looked guilty.

" you can't be linky you are like toats negative and lincoln is always positive." said leni causing Qrow to stop in his tracks and turn to them.

" _you think I would stay the same I grow up I seen this world for what it is….Hic… I have seen friends and love ones die trying to save innocent live. I seen young men and women that I have thought lose their lives early thanks to the monsters….Hic…. we call the grim. So why should I be positive when the world we are in is so full of death and lost. Leni you and the rest of our sisters need to grow up….Hic… you think that everything in your life would be fun and happiness. That everything would work out just fine get your head out of the clouds but …..Hic... you all want to know what is funny but Lynn you were right I am bad luck._ " said Qrow about to head but was stopped by Ozpin's voice.

" _**Qrow you need to stop I know your past but I know you want to be in their lives again don't make a mistake."**_ said ozpin from the couch in Oscars body looking at Qrow

" _oz it is to late for that"_ said Qrow looking at Ruby with regret as he turns into a crow surprising the louds and flys away ruby with her team run after him as Ozpin turn to the other people that are in the room.

" _**I believe that an explanation is in order you all see Qrow's Semblance is a curse and a gift that he has no control over. His bad luck lets him get the upper hand on his opponents but can cause his allies, friends and family harm. When he and Raven started to work with me against Salem we became good friends He told me about his past and what you did to him which I still say that was rash. You see he does not harbor any bad feeling towards you all no matter what you did to him. Don't let the acted he did fool any of you what he said is true but he was trying to push you away so you all don't get hurt. He has lost a lot thanks to his semblance he was unable to be with the one he loved before her death and then losing his best friend to the grimm."**_ said Ozpin looking at the loud family as everybody

" **what**?" shouted everybody as they looked at Oscar/Ozpin

" _ **Qrow as a young man in beacon meet a young woman named Gretchen Rainart who is the younger sister to the man that we fought Hazel Rainart and they were in love at first sight" said**_ ozpin as everybody looked at him as the loud family was in a state of shock. when the door opened with Ruby and Yang carrying a passed out Qrow

" **What do you mean uncle Qrow was in love with someone?** " yelled Ruby putting Qrow on the couch

" _ **Opps"**_ said Ozpin

" _dang it Oz"_ said Qrow in his sleep

" professor please explain."asked Ren

" _**well You all should know the truth many years ago Qrow and Gretchen Rainart Qrow and her we in deep love and he could not stop smiling but soon after that Gretchen got Hurt she was fine but Qrow blamed himself because of his Semblance. He told telling her that he had to leave and stay away to keep her safe. Soon after she died in a training mission. Qrow was broken and started to drink saying it was his fault. Hazel her brother blamed me for her death and joined salem. A few years later his best friend Summer ms. Roses mother was killed by grimm and Qrow broke down and turned to heavy drinking blaming himself again and swore he will protect ruby and yang" said**_ Ozpin looking at the group as they turned to Qrow

" sorry but that man is not my brother lincoln." said Lynn jr to the group as the rest of her family nodding getting a glare from ruby, yang and Ozpin.

" how Hard headed can you people be uncle Qrow told you that he was your son" said yang

" he is a drunk how can we believe him for all we know this man could have killed him and still had blood on him from Lincoln." said Rita looking at Qrow. on the couch as yang, Ruby, jaune, Ren, Nora and ozpin/oscar were getting ready attack.

" _ **That is enough" shouted**_ Qrow getting up from the couch

" _**I do not care if you believe me I could care less…..hic….. But enough of this fighting it is getting us nowhere. We are just going in circles and will be up all night. Now I am lincoln or what is left of the boy you once knew I grew up and changed for the better or the worse I remember all the things I did with and for all of you and all the thing you did to me and I do not care it is the past that I can not change." yelled Qrow**_

" _I remember all the time we were a family when I was lincoln all the fun we had both the good and the bad" said Qrow turning to the loud sisters._

" _lori remember when I got you a job at the pizza arcade but start to take advantage of you working there for a my friends and got you in hot water with your boss who made you work overtime for compensation of all the stuff you …..hic….. gave away and would miss a dance but I covered for you_ " said Qrow looking at lincoln

"Lincoln" said lori

" _leni Remember I tried to protect you for getting the cold when all a\our other sisters got sick but I ended up being the one to give it to you" said Qrow looking at leni then turning to luna_

"Linky" said leni

" _Luna do you remember my first my music concert the band was smooch and you tried your hardest to make it special for me. We evan ended up in the mall's holding cells with…..hic... clyde but we were let out but the head mall cop for the misunderstanding of buying the tickets and you posing as mom to get use out" said Qrow looking at Luna then turning to luan_

"Little bro" said Luna

" _luan I am lincoln and to prove it remember when …..Hic….I set off all your traps you set up on april fools day so because ronnie ann was coming over because you invited her and she pied you in the face" said Qrow looking at luan then turning to lynn jr_

"Lincoln" said luan

" _lynn remember when I borrowed you bmx bike and it got stolen and had to go all over town to find it and when I did find it you had to use the girlish bike that was mine for the …..hic...bmx tournament."said Qrow looking at lynn jr then turning to lucy_

"Lincoln" said lynn

" _lucy remember when I took the rap for the book you through into…..hic... the toilet because you were embarrassed by the book" said Qrow looking at lucy_

" _Lincoln" said lucy_

" _Lola and lana I tried to get lana to do a pageant to go to an amusement park by pretending to be you when you were hurt." said Qrow looking at the twins_

" _Big brother"said lola_

" _Big bro" said lana_

" _lisa I broke one of your beakers and told you the truth when…..hic…. I let my imagination get the best of me and I know this would be hard to believe but it is me lincoln you brother_ " said Qrow looking at lisa then turning to lily in rita and lynn sr arms.

" older male sibling unit" said lisa

" little Lily always having a smile on her face" said Qrow to lily then looking at rita and lynn sr

" linky" said lily

" you may not have been the best of parents but you were there when it counted." said Qrow

" son" said lynn sr

" sweety" said rita

All the loud family looked at Qrow and seen an image of lincoln standing there with a smile on his face.

" son we are sorry for we way we treated you and kicking you out of the house." said lynn sr

" _look It was a long time ago I forgive you and you do not need to apologise for Lynn was right I am bad ….. Hic…. luck." said Qrow_

" lincoln you are not bad luck in fact when we get home we will move you back into your room and go to the burp and burger it will be fun." said rita looking at Qrow as ozpin, ruby, yang, the others turn to him

" _sorry but I can't go back to royal woods." said Qrow_

" what why not linky." said leni

" _look I lived my life here I have a new family and friends here as well as responsibilities….. Hic… here and people lives that depend on hunters to save them from the grim. I have my Nieces Ruby and Yang that I have to watch out for and a bunch of trainees hunters to look out …...hic….. For I can't go back to royal woods and be apart of your family again when my family here needs me." said Qrow_ as his nieces run up and hug him

" but lincoln we need you we need our brother." said lucy

" _lucy you all will be fine without me I belong here_ " said Qrow

" lincoln our world is free of the grimm and much safer would you come with us?" asked lori

" _**nope**_ " said Qrow

" we could bring your Nieces and friends" said luna

" _**nope**_ " said Qrow as his nieces step forward

" **nope** " said yang

" **nope** " said ruby

" we could buy you all the alcohol you want." said lynn sr causing Qrow to thing but then smiled

" _**nope**_ " said Qrow

" why not male sibling unit?"asked lisa

" your world has no excitement" said Qrow with a smile on his face then a portal opened above his head and 3 people fell on top of him everybody was ready to attack when the loud stop them

" stop they are with us" said lori pulling bobby ( 6ft man of hispanic descent age 17 wearing a green jacket with a white undershirt and blue jeans.) up who then helped his sister Ronnie Ann( a girl of hispanic descent age 11 wearing a purple hoodie and blue shorts and purple socks and shoes.) and clyde McBride( a african american male age 11 with a blue and yellow long sleeve polo and black pants with glasses on.) up

" you three sure Dropped by unexpectedly." said yang

" you three are not falling to get our attention" said luan both looked at each other and giggled and hi fived each other while everybody else growned

"Oh no there are two of them." said weiss

" back get back demons." said lynn jr as she moved back and stepped on Qrow

" _**ouch**_ " said Qrow then lynn jr helped him up

" _**thanks**_ " said Qrow

" dudes what are you doing here?" asked luna

"You all told use to get you if you were in here more than 10 minutes where is lincoln?" asked clyde

" it has been hours and lincoln is behind all of you" said lana

" what do you mean that is not the lame-o" said ronnie as they looked Qrow

" _actually I was Lincoln_." said Qrow

" huh" said all three of them as they pass out from the shock

" uncle Qrow that was a Knockout way to tell them." joked Yang but was pushed away by Ruby

" no more Puns" said ruby pushing yang away Qrow pulls out his flash and takes a swig

" _it is going to be a long…..hic…. night_ " said Qrow

-end-

Authors note

Sorry I have not updated in awhile I have been busy with college and have not had the time to work on this and different yet the same. I am working on them slowly because of school but they will be continued along with a few new stories that I am also working on. Hopefully I will have some new chapters and stories soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer do not own_ _loud house_ _or rwby_

" _People talking"_

" _ **Peoples yelling"**_

" _drunk Qrow"_

 _-last time-_

" _look It was a long time ago I forgive you and you do not need to apologise for Lynn was right I am bad ….. Hic ... luck." said Qrow_

" lincoln you are not bad luck in fact when we get home we will move you back into your room and go to the burp and burger it will be fun." said rita looking at Qrow and ozpin, ruby, yang, the others turn to him

" _sorry but I can't go back to royal woods." said Qrow_

" what why not linky." said leni

" _look I lived my life here, I have a new family and friends here as well as responsibilities….. Hic… here and people lives that depend on hunters to save them from the grim. I have my Nieces Ruby and Yang that I have to watch out for and a bunch of trainees hunters to look out …...hic….. For I can't go back to royal woods and be apart of your family again when my family here needs me." said Qrow_ as his nieces run up and hug him

" but lincoln we need you we need our brother." said Lucy

" _lucy you all will be fine without me I belong here_ " said Qrow

" lincoln our world is free of the grimm and much safer would you come with us?" asked lori

" _**nope**_ " said Qrow

" we could bring your Nieces and friends" said luna

" _**nope**_ " said Qrow as his nieces step forward

" **nope** " said yang

" **nope** " said ruby

" we could buy you all the alcohol you want." said lynn sr causing Qrow to thing but then smiled

" _**nope**_ " said Qrow

" why not male sibling unit?"asked lisa

" your world has no excitement" said Qrow with a smile on his face then a portal opened above his head and 3 people fell on top of him, everybody was ready to attack when the loud stop them

" stop they are with us," said lori pulling bobby ( 6ft man of hispanic descent age 17 wearing a green jacket with a white undershirt and blue jeans.) up who then helped his sister Ronnie Ann( a girl of hispanic descent age 11 wearing a purple hoodie and blue shorts and purple socks and shoes) and clyde McBride( a african american male age 11 with a blue and yellow long sleeve polo and black pants with glasses on.) up

" you three sure Dropped unexpectedly." said yang

" you three are not falling to get our attention" said luan both looked at each other and giggled and hi fived each other while everybody else growned

"Oh no there are two of them." said weiss

" back get back demons." said lynn jr as she moved back and stepped on Qrow

" _**ouch**_ " said Qrow then lynn jr helped him up

" _**thanks**_ " said Qrow

" dudes what are you doing here?" asked luna

"You all told use to get you if you were here for more than 10 minutes where is lincoln?" asked clyde

" it has been hours and lincoln is behind all of you" said lana

" what do you mean that is not the lame-o" said ronnie as they looked Qrow

" _actually I was Lincoln_." said Qrow

" huh" said all three of them as they pass out from the shock

" uncle Qrow that was a Knockout way to tell them." joked Yang but was pushed away by Ruby

" no more Puns" said ruby pushing yang away Qrow pulls out his flash and takes a swig

" _it is going to be a long…..hic ... night_ " said Qrow

-The next morning-

" ow man I have a killer hangover." said qrow waking up on the couch looking around. He blinks at seeing a lot of people in the living room asleep.

" great it was not a dream." said qrow looking at his family then he gets up off the couch and moves to the kitchen as he opens the doors he sees Oscar/Ozpin drinking a cup of coffee.

" morning Oz I see you still are a coffee addict." joked Qrow

" _**well of course coffee can be divine.**_ " said ozpin as he takes another sip from his mug looking at Qrow.

" _**Qrow how are you doing with all this**_?" asked ozpin looking at his friend

" Oz I honestly don't know I forgave them years ago because they were not wrong I am just bad…" started Qrow but was stopped by ozpin.

" _**Qrow how many times do I have to tell you this you are not bad luck.**_ " said ozpin looking at his friend.

" Oz look…" started Qrow

" _**Qrow ever since Grechen and summer died you have believed you were the cause of their deaths. Qrow there was nothing you could have done even then you were not near them to affect them with your semblance**_." said Ozpin looking at Qrow

" that the point I was not there to help them." said Qrow

" _**Qrow stop blaming yourself and if anyone is to blame it is me. I have made more mistakes than anybody and those mistakes are my burden to bare**_." said ozpin looking into his mug

" Oz." said Qrow but to his surprise ozpin just put his hand on Qrows shoulder

" it is ok Qrow but back to the topic, how are you feeling about the loud being back in your life?" said ozpin

" ozpin I don't know to be honest them throw me out of their house and sold my possessions but for me that was a life time ago but for them it has only been a couple weeks." said Qrow as he takes out his flask and takes a sip

"This time difference confuses me I expected them to have moved on with their lives grow up, get married and have kids of their own and forget about lincoln Loud but it did not turn out that way. None of them have not aged at all I am now the same age as my parents and my nieces are about older than all my am I going to deal with this ?" said Qrow rubbing his temples then having two pairs of arms hugging him. He turns and sees Ruby and Yang behind him. He smiles and returns the hug.

" morning yang and ruby." said Qrow

" morning ms. xiao long and ms. Rose."said Ozpin

" morning uncle Qrow and prof. Ozpin." said yang and ruby taking a set at the table looking at their uncle

"Uncle Qrow please tell us what happened?" asked rwby

"Nope." said Qrow popping the p

"Please!" said ruby as she and Yang did puppie eyes on him

"Ok fine. "Said Qrow as then went to explain his life as lincoln loud not knowing Lucy was at the door in the shadows telling them of all the times his sisters used him for their own gain, blaming him for their problems and all of the time his parents did nothing to punish his sister and he was the only one to be punished for his sisters actions.

" that is my story." said Qrow

"Uncle Qrow." said ruby sadly

"Uncle Qrow you should not worry about this it is not your problem and you have no obligation to them they had their chance and they blew it." said yang

" ms. xiao long is right Qrow." said Ozpin

" uncle Qrow whats does dad and yang mom think of your former family?"asked Ruby

"Taiyang would do nothing to my sister besides yell at them but my parents is a whole different story. You all know it takes a lot to anger him?" said Qrow

" yeah." said Yang

" well when I told him my story Raven and Summer had to hold him down. So he will probably punch my father. Now Raven on the other hand will be a fight despite what you have seen of her and her problems with me she cares about her family in her own way." said Qrow as he stared to remember when he told taiyang,and summer his past.

-flashback (20 years ago)-

An 18 year old Qrow in a uniform was in team STRQ dorm room in front of a 18 year old raven next to Summer Rose( she had shoulder length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style and wore a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. Under that cloak is mostly black: a high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles. Her head was mostly covered by her hood.) next to Taiyang Xiao Long( a blond haired blue eyed man wearing a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm. an orange bandana around his left arm and wore brown cargo pants.)

"Qrow what's going on?" asked taiyang

" Raven Knows this but since we have been a team for almost a year and you and summer are my best friends I want to tell you my past."said Qrow as he started to explain his past to his team as he finished he seen summer put a hand over her mouth and taiyang was staring blankly into space the next thing Qrow know is Summer taking him into a hug

" Qrow what those people was wrong." said summer as she pulled him tighter into the hug

" yeah short stack it was" said Qrow and taiyang stands up and grabs his weapon a pissed off look on his face

" taiyang what are you doing." said raven

" **I am going to find those so called family of my best friend and I am going to introduce them to the business end of my weapon. No one should live like that especially my best friend.** " Yelled Taiyang as he ran out the door. Raven,Qrow, and summer could only blink then look at the door and see taiyang run over Peter Port screaming in rage running thru walls.

" we might want to stop him." said Qrow

" Yep!." said Summer popping the P. then all three remaining members of team STRQ ran after Taiyang.

-end flashback-

" dad did that?" asked yang

"Yep." said Qrow with a smile

"Pure Peter and Glynda was raving at me for a week after they stopped him."Said Ozpin then they heard a scream waking everyone in the house

" **Sssssppiddddder"** yelled leni as everybody ran to where she was at seeing a spider on the wall nora bringing out her hammer smashed the wall with the spider with a creepy grin on her face everybody besides Rin backed away from her.

" nora don't you think that was a bit overkill." said Rin

" no it woke me up from a dream of pancakes and sloths oh rinny can you make some pancakes and you to juane." said nora as she dragged Rin and Juane to the kitchen sun and the belladonnas went there as well

" at leased it went out with a Yang." said yang causing her team, uncle and everybody else besides luan and lynn sr to grown even the now awake ronnie ann,Bobby and Clyde.

"Good one I have to write it down because that was smashing" said luan as more growns were heard

" that was a good one."said yang as she offered a hand to luan only to be pulled away from them to her team's room by her team.

" one of you is enough we don't need two of you or worse for you two to share jokes." said weiss

" what my jokes aren't that bad weiss cream." joked yang

"Yes they are." said ruby

"But" said yang

" no buts your jokes are bad." said blake as they pulled her to their room

"That was close."said Qrow seeing he and Ozpin were alone with the louds,bobby, ronnie ann, and clyde

" I see you three are awake." said Qrow

" you can't be lincoln." said clyde

"Yeah you can't be my little bro." said bobby next to lori

" you can't be the lam-o" said ronnie ann

" I can prove it." said Qrow taking out his flask and taking a swig

" how can you keep drinking should your kidneys give out on you?"asked rita concerned about her son

" aurora heals wounds and can fight against organ decreases."said Ozpin looking at the louds

"Right I will start with you Bobby remember when we went to that fair and were hanging out but that was making lori jealous of us so we had to stop hanging out as much." said Qrow looking at bobby.

"Little bro" said bobby

" clyde you were my best friend and on of the vacations we planned out everything we were going to do but are plains changed and we tried to do everything we planned on the list in a short amount of time." said Qrow looking at clyde

"Lincoln."said clyde

" and ronnie ann went the school had a dance I lost the dates I had and we went to the arcade to play dance revolution." said Qrow

" lame-o but How?"asked ronnie ann

"It is a long story." said Qrow as he explained his life story to his old friends

" that's my story." said Qrow when everyone heard a knock on the door yang goes and opens the door and gets into a fighting stance

" **mom.**!" shouted Yang as everyone turned and seen Raven at the door

" cool down firecracker she is not here to fight." said a voice next to Raven

"Dad." said Yang surprised as was ruby

" yep can you let us in?" said Taiyang popping the p as yang move aside and let them in and they see Qrow next to the loud and looked in shock

" _**this is not going to end well**_." said Ozpin as Raven moved forward to be in front of lori and looked at her with a glare and turning to glare at the rest of the family along with taiyang glaring at lynn sr and rita

" who are you?" demanded Raven

" I am Lori loud and you are?" asked lori glaring back at Raven

" I am Raven Branwen." said Ravan

" so you are the girl that saved him and made him apart of your family." said lynn jr

" and you must be the ones that kicked my brother out of you family." said Raven

" your brother mate he is our brother." said luna

" yeah, what makes you think you can just take him away from us." said lola as the rest of the sisters agreeing with her

" yeah he is our brother and we are his sisters. Who do you think you our saying we kicked him out of our family" said lori glaring at raven with all the other sister

" I am his only true sister." said raven glaring at the loud sister that you can see sparks fly between them

" oh Shit." said Qrow taking his flask and downed it.

" why you." said lynn jr as she and the rest of the sister got closer to raven and smacked her ravens eyes started to glow. And so it began the loud sisters started a loud fight cloud with raven. The rest of the people in the room started to back away as the fight cloud got bigger and shots of lightning and ice came from it. The first to get pulled in was taiyang followed by the loud parent, ronnie ann ,clyde, bobby, and Sun

"Ouch someone bit my tail." said sun as he brought out his weapon making the cloud fight bigger a stay punch hit yang and she jumped in dragging blake who grabbed weiss who grabbed Ruby who pulled Jaune with her in to the fight cloud.

" Rinny come on let go break some legs and help our leader." said Nora as she jumped in to the fight cloud with her hammer pulling Run in with her.

" **My legs**."someone shouted A few moments later a stray punch hit Ghira Belladonna in the face, knocking him out and Kali jumped in causing the cloud to take up most of the room. Qrow and oscar/ozpin had their backs against the wall when a pair of hand grabbed oscar/ozpin

" _**oscar you are on you own**_." said ozpin giving control back to oscar

" wait what?" asked oscar as he was pulled in to the fight cloud. Qrow can only look on as the cloud was shooting out fire,Ice,lightning

" **nora wait it's me juane.** " yelled juane from the cloud

" **Not the face**."yelled Juane

"Okay this is one of the reasons I drink." said Qrow as he was pulled into the fight cloud

-end-

Authors note

Sorry for not updating this story sooner I had a bad case of writer's block and have not had time to work on it. I am also working on a few other stories that should be posted in the next few weeks I hope you in joy the chapter and please tell me what you all think

Signed

FabledFate


End file.
